Summertime in Minnesota
by Senlere
Summary: Kendall would always prefer his summertime's in Minnesota.


**One-shot originally posted on my Tumblr account.**

* * *

It wasn't until mid-May; that tarps were peeled from pools and owners were once again introduced to the green muck that had festered into their pool water over the long winter months. The clean-up took weeks and weeks; from testing of ph balances, the use of the proper chlorine and on.

It wasn't until early June that the pool water would be at it's acceptable cleanliness and kids would slowly start dipping their feet into the water, complaining it was cold or wailing about the invisible green muck they seemed to have spotted still resting in the pools blue depths.

For Kendall Knight, none of the above really applied. His friend Logan had a pool and once the weather reached the appropriate temperature he'd all but book-it down the street to his little genius friends' house and promptly dive into the recently uncovered pool.

No, it never mattered to Kendall Knight that the water was still that murky green that could potentially be housing rodent carcasses and layers of bug infested mud.

When his friend Logan had spotted him swimming around in the murky green water he'd all but ripped the glass patio door open and immediately begin screaming at the blond to 'get out before he got sick'.

Kendall would simply cast his short friend a charming smile and continue his doggy-paddle back and forth about the length of the pool. All the while Logan would stand by the side of the pool, arms flailing about still shouting at the blond to 'get out' and how he 'swore he saw a rat fall in the pool over the winter'.

When Logan's parents arrived home they were neither surprised or entirely bothered by the blond's spontaneous swim in their green waters. Well, Mrs. Mitchell wasn't bothered, but Mr. Mitchell was never too crazy about finding his sons tall friend swimming in their pool.

"You're moving the dirt around the pool Knight, my job cleaning this all up is going to be ten times harder now." he'd complain as Kendall grinned over at him while in mid-stride.

"I'd be happy to clean your pool for you Mr. Mitchell" Kendall would respond, and he'd honestly would.

Mr. Mitchell would only sigh and shake his head, "No kid, you'd only give me more trouble." He'd then turn to leave, glancing over at his son, shaking his head again. "Logan, son, why couldn't you have normal friends?" His question was rhetorical and Logan could only chuckle and shrug.

"They're the ones I got Dad." Mr. Mitchell would sigh for the third time and then leave to enter the house.

"My Dad might just kill you one of these days, Kendall."

But Kendall would only continue with his proud grin, lapping the pool for the umpteenth time.

"He loves me Logie," he'd respond, "I take good care of his son, no?"

At this, Logan would blush and splutter, pushing away from the pool's edge and stepping back on the still yellow grass.

"Shut up Kendall."

Stopping by the edge of the pool, Kendall would fix his short genius friend with another charming smile, gesturing him back over to the edge of the pool.

"No Kendall, you'll pull me into the pool – _again_." But the blond would smile and continue on gesturing, coercing the petite brunet over.

Somehow his sweet smile always won the brunet over and Logan would let out a self-pitying, dramatic sigh before cautiously venturing to the edge. Learning from experience, Logan made sure to remain out of the blond's grip before crossing his arms, ignoring the pout then ridden across the blond's face.

"Logie, come closer." he'd whine.

"Hell no."

Kendall would then give up, pushing away from the edge while kicking his feet up behind him, making sure to splash the brunet.

"I want my Ariel to swim with me." He'd continue, elbows resting back against the cement from the other end of the pool.

The blush would quickly rise back into Logan's cheeks and he'd struggle to keep hold of his stern expression.

"You look like Ariel from where I'm standing," he'd counter, silently priding himself on the snappy comeback.

But Kendall would only grin, a grin so self-confident and cool it often made Logan jealous. "No, you're definitely my pretty Ariel." And if it where possible, Logan's blush would deepen and he'd turn, without a word, storming into his house, followed closely by Kendall's amused chuckles.

Every summer started out this way for Kendall Knight, swimming in the murky depths of the Mitchell's pool, making his little genius blush nine ways to Sunday, all accompanied by the warm afternoon sunshine breaking through the tree branches...

Summertime in Los Angeles had nothing on summertime in Minnesota.


End file.
